Side Stage 4: "Rock 'n' Roll Rocks Again"
:"Hey, everybody! Pull yourselves together. Don't give up! A macho, rough-riding ranger is on his way to help us!" ::::::::''-Smitty'' Side Stage 4: "Rock 'n' Roll Rocks Again" is the eighth Stage following Main Stage 3: "The Civilian and the Warrior" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Gallo returns to help out Dillon and Russ, however he might think otherwise. This stage is located on Eddyville. The Mayor of this village is Smitty. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Smitty *Sal Storyline (First Time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Smitty: - Huzzah! Finally, some brave travelers! What news from the frontier? ::What's going on out there? Is the train on its way west? Russ: - Well, so far the train has made it all the way to Walledinmid Town. Smitty: - Really? That's great news. Say, since you made it here, we can use your services. Russ: - Of course. Dillon and I are here to help! Smitty: - Huh? Wait... You two aren't messengers? Russ: - Dillon' a ranger... I'm his sidekick. Can you fill us in on the grock situation? Smitty: - Oh dear. I'm dreadfully sorry! I'm Smitty, the mayor of Eddyville. ::By all means, welcome! We're at your service! "A client would like to talk to you." Watchers appears with the Intro/ Arrival Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission. if you refuse take this mission, you can view this answer. Do you really want to decline the request? If you do not accept this quest now, it will not be available again later. you refuse the mission a second time... Request declined. Prep Time ---- Russ: - The villagers here say there are some mighty quick grocks in these parts. ::I wouldn't be surprised if the Motogrocks gangs are riding around this village too. ::According to the Coyotes, they move so fast they're tough to hit with tower guns. ::It's gotta be those guys... ::If those grocks made it to the gates, they'll take the down in no time. ::We'll really have to build up the defense gates to slow them down. ::And Dillon, you need to take every opportunity to head them off at the pass. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Smitty: - Welcome back, ranger! ::How did it go? Did you encounter any problems as you defended the village? Russ: - The muddy area to the south-east is a bit of a nuisance... ::I think help from someone like that gunman over there would make up for the mud Smitty: - What's that? Do you know him from somewhere? Gallo: - You might say that... Russ: - Hey, Gallo! Did you come along to help us after all Gallo: - Don't be ridiculous. I'm here to earn some money. Russ: - Riiiight. You can't show your face in your hometown, and you've got no job. Gallo: - Hey, I bought a new gun. I cost a lot more coin than I expected. ::You guys are so cheap, I couldn't even afford a new shirt after buying it. Smitty: - Guys, I don't know what's going on between you, but could you keep it cool? ::We're already dealing with enough problems in our village as it is... Gallo: - Hey... ::Smitty, right? Smitty: - Umm... yeah... Why? Gallo: - Tomorrow go out to where those grocks are attacking... ::and tell them to "keep it cool"! Smitty: - Me... go talk to the grocks? Ulp! Gallo: - Yeah, I thought so. You're scared of the grocks, huh? ::These kids face down those grocks all the time. ::So don't presume to tell them what to do. Capisce? Smitty: - Ahhh... Gotcha. Sorry. End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Dillon, have you used the block walls? ::You ride the spinner, and that rises up the wall... ::I hear they can fend off grocks five times... ::They're different from the rubble creeated when you knock over a stone pillar with TNT. ::Block walls will only deflect the course of grocks that bump into them. ::As usual, Dillon, you need to decide when to use them. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Smitty: - Ranger, the way faced down those grocks.. You were great! ::You fought them last year too, right? Russ: - Yep. We fought last year too. Smitty: - ... ... ::Do you have any... souvenirs of your adventures? Russ: - Oh yeah, we collected a lot of trinkets and mementos. ::But we got a little sick of carrying them around. ::So we gave them all to Sal. Smitty: - How about that... You two don't have a care in the world, do you? End the Day to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Dillon, today is our last day in this village! ::Have you noticed anything different about the folks in these remote villages? ::I get a impression they are a lot nicer than your average frontier folk. ::"Please aet this!" and "Go ahead and take that!"... ::I don't know how they can affor to just give stuff away like that. ::But, they seem to value the welfare of other over their own sometimes. ::We have to do our best and meet their expectations! ::All right! Let's go! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Smitty: - Thank you, ranger! Thank you... ::You saved our village! Russ: - I have to admit we're relieved too. Smitty: - When those grock dens started to appear in our village, we all wanted to flee. ::But some villagers had hear rumors about you two... ::"A squirrel and an armadillo will come to help us... ::"We will NOT leave our land!" ::I'm glad they all convinced me to believe in you. End the Day to proceed. you hires Gallo Gallo: - Hey, Dillon. pays attention to him Gallo: - I think you know why I'm here, don't you? Russ: - C'mon, Gallo. Please, five it a rest. We're tir-- Gallo: - You two know the score. You can't run from your mistakes. Russ: - Mistakes? What are you talking about? We didn't-- Gallo: - Give me the money.. Or we'll decide things with a duel and hot lead... Smitty: - Wh... whoa, wait! What's going on?! Gallo: - Those two stole money from my employer. I'm here to collect it back. Smitty: - Is that true, Dillon? is going out without answering. Dillon does the same. Smitty: - Stop this! Can't we discuss this like reasonable folks? ::Don't be fools! {Click here to go to the intro and the duel} win the Duel, Gallo the Coin Killer get a powered up and will be your ally once again. you not hires Gallo Same text as above. ↑ {Click here to go to the intro and the duel} win the Duel, Gallo the Coin Killer get a powered up and will be your ally once again. Storyline (2nd time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- ?? Prep Time ---- ?? Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- ?? End the Day to proceed. Same as above ↑ Trivia *Side Stage 4's title references the title of Stage 5 from Dillon's Rolling Western, which both have the "Rock 'n' Roll Rocks" quote and both introduces the Motogrock. Gallery ? Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Side Stages